Worlds Upside Down
by car0line
Summary: Hermione Granger hasnt been seen since the end of the war. Nearly a year since she left, she stumbles upon Death Eaters torturing someone in an alley in Muggle London. No One is more surprised than she is when she finds she rescued Draco Malfoy. DMxHG
1. An Unexpected Find

Authors Note!

(Just letting you know that **_flashbacks are in bold italics_**, _thoughts are in plain italics_, and actions and diaglogue are just in regular text. if that confuses anyone let me know and i'll change it. ) this is my first DMHG, and only my second fanfic so go easy on me all you hardened authors!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger was seriously depressed. The war had been over for nearly a year, and instead of her life really starting, it completely ended. The task of defeating Voldemort no longer loomed over there heads, hindering any thoughts of a happy, whole future. After the war she should have gotten her fairytale ending. She should have gotten Ron.

"_**I just don't feel it anymore, Hermione. After all of that, I just don't think I could love anyone properly again. It hurts too much to think about being happy now. It wouldn't be fair to you if I pretended otherwise. I'm too messed up right now to be in a relationship… I'm sorry"**_

That was what he said to her, three days after the Battle of Hogwarts. She left that night, hadn't seen anyone of her school friends since. She wasn't even completely sure of who had died in the battle, and she didn't want to know. Hiding was the easiest thing she could have done. She went to Australia and found her parents, and insisted that they stay off the continent for a while. It had been bliss. Her parents got to marvel at the wonders of magic, and she basked in the glory of being free. For once it didn't matter where, or when, or why she was doing something. There were no double motives, no deceit, and no danger. She was finally living for herself and not "the greater good" like the senile old man had trained them all to do. All in all, she was wounded, depressed, jaded and angry at the world. She became a terribly vain person, no longer worried about some plan or another that she had to accomplish. She now kept her hair soft and sleek like at the Yule Ball, and her robes were now more form fitting and elegant. She now definitely looked the part of an 18 year old vixen.

When she finally returned to Britain, she traveled mostly under glamours and Polyjuice so that when she ran into people she knew, she didn't have to deal with them. She didn't feel guilty at all, letting everyone worry about her disappearance. She gave up most of her adolescence to fight a war that wasn't hers. She could have easily just transferred to Beauxbatons, where there was no war. Her parents probably would have preferred it.

She fought numerous life threatening battles, gave up a year of her _life_ (not to mention sacrificing yet another year in order to get caught up with her studies because there was no way she'd ever be able to do anything meaningful without her NEWTs). But all of her hard work had gone unnoticed or unappreciated. Her blood, sweat and tears forgotten in the grand scheme of things. No one seemed to realize that without Hermione Granger, Harry Potter _never _would have made it as far as he did. Voldemort would probably have returned in her first year; Harry never would have made it through the potions riddle! Not that she blamed Harry; he gave credit where credit was due. It was the rest of the world she blamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_It looks as if I'm going to have to venture out into the real world again. I'm all out of powdered asphodel and frog spawn. I should get new robes as well. Might as well go on a full out shopping spree, lord knows I deserve it_.' Hermione thought to herself as she applied a few glamours. She actually looked forward to going to Diagon Alley this time, and she might actually talk to some of her old friends if she met the right ones. Certainly not Ron, but Harry, Luna or Ginny would be nice.

She left her cottage on the outskirts of London. She apparated to an alley that was about a block away from the Leaky Cauldron. She never used the alley next to it, the only time she had Harry and Ron had apparated right after her. She had been Polyjuiced to look like a young woman with red hair and blue eyes, but when she saw then she nearly cried with fright.

She began to walk, aware of the strange looks muggles were giving her. '_That's right, keep looking at my cloak. How many of you know I'm a witch, and how many think I'm some weird cultist? International Statute of Secrecy be damned, I dress how I like nowadays.' _She made it to the Leaky Cauldron and in to Diagon Alley. She visited Eeylops for owl treats for the owl her parents had given her, Donato and Magical Menagerie for cat food for Crookshanks. After discreetly visiting Madam Malkin's, and then Twilfitt and Tattings (they had gorgeous blue silk robes, that she could not live without.) she visited the apothecary for potions supplies, Flourish and Blott's to get a few (dozen) books to occupy her time.

She then went to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, as she always did. Not because she liked to check up on her favorite wizarding family, or because Ron had been working there for a while now but because she genuinely enjoyed the products. Even though she knew her days as a sleuth trying to bring down the dark side were over, she still kept her kits prepared, because she was still in hiding. Decoy Detonators, Skiving Snack boxes of all kinds, Shield Hats, Instant Peruvian Darkness Powder, and a number of other in genius products that Fred and George had conceived. She always smiled and said hello to Fred's portrait when she went to the store, because he was the only person who knew it was her.

"_**Mr. Weasley, good morning." She had said one morning, her third time in the shop since the war had ended. She had just come back from Australia and was running dreadfully low on supplies. "Good morning to you too, miss. Is there anything I can help you with? I assure you, I know these products better than anyone, save perhaps George." He had said to her. She knew his voice was off, his smile a little too understanding. She'd thought it was just the way he was painted. "No, I know what I want; I've been a big Weasley fan for years. Some of this is really impressive magic, and it's very practical." She said smiling. She enjoyed talking to Fred. Even though they were at odds most of their Hogwarts years together, she truly enjoyed his company and missed him terribly. "Alright, whatever you say... Hermione." He added in a near whisper. She stopped dead in shock. Then a smile crept on her face. "How'd you know it was me?" "I know you to well for your own good Hermione. I assume you'd like me to keep your secret for you?" "That would be highly appreciated. I'm not ready to face them all yet. Good bye Fred, I miss you." She said with a sad smile, as she continued her shopping, careful to dodge the rest of the Weasleys that littered the store. She flashed one more smile at Fred as she slipped out the door.**_

She walked into the well lit store, packed with Hogwarts kids. It was here that she ran into the most people she knew. She smiled at Fred, who winked back at her, and beckoned her over. "Harry and Ron are in the back and my mum's in the alley somewhere as well. Thought I'd warn you." She thanked him and went about her shopping. She picked up all of her regular supplies, plus a few WonderWitch products that she adored, including a Ten Second Pimple Vanisher and Forever Glossy Lip Gloss. She also added a few Patented Day Dream Charms in to her basket. She also decided that it would be a good idea to pick up one of the special first aid kits (they had to design their own, tailored to ease ailments cause by Weasley products; needless to say it was one of their biggest sellers because it worked well on other injuries as well.). After she paid for her purchases, she gave Fred a small smile as she shrank the last of her packages and left.

After leaving the Leaky Cauldron, she stopped by a muggle supermarket, to get the tea and bread her mother had requested. She decided that the alley next to the supermarket was suitable for apparating back home, but as soon as she entered it she saw a half dozen figures in black cloaks and masks torturing a man with disheveled blonde hair. _'Death Eaters, for sure. I've got to help that man though!' _and without another moments thought (expect for the nonverbal Summoning Charm she preformed) she summoned him and apparated to the cottage she lived in on her parents estate.

She looked down and nearly fainted. She came extremely close to apparating him back to that alley and leaving him for the Death Eaters. She had rescued Draco Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Oh My Goodness! I can't believe I just rescued Draco Malfoy, the Slimy Slytherin! What was I thinking! He looks horrible! I wonder why they were torturing him, is he still one of their own? Well I've got him now, so I suppose I can ask him where he wants me to take him to and I can drop him off with Pansy or Narcissa or some one who will want to take care of him. Oh god, he shaking so badly. I suppose I better give him a Cruciatus Draught to cut the effects of the Cruciatus curse.' _Hermione was in shock. She could not believe she hadn't recognized Draco at once, especially since he had been one of her childhood tormentors. She levitated him onto her bed, and grabbed the first aid kit that she had (conveniently) just bought. After Summoning a Cruciatus Draught, she turned to him.

"Malfoy, where do you want me to take you? I'm sure you don't want to stay here. Do you want me to apparate you to Malfoy Manor, or St. Mungo's or Pansy's or wherever?" She asked quickly, after handing him the potion. He shuddered as he drank it, and she smiled knowing all too well how horrible it tasted.

"I have nowhere to go. I'm a blood-traitor now; I've turned my back on my family and friends. That was them telling me to have a nice day." He said bitterly, his voice shaky and his eyes downcast. He looks were no longer sleek and elegant. He had a rugged, dangerous look about him and his body had changed in the year since she had last seen him. He was no longer thin and wiry; he was now tall and muscled, and instead of pale skin, he now had the lightest of tans and rosy patches over his cheeks. "And sorry to ask, but do I know you? You're talking as if we know each other. And you know Pansy?" he asked with genuine curiosity. _'Stupid Girl! Stupid STUPID Girl! Why would you act like you know him, you are in HIDING!'_ she berated herself in her head. She supposed there was no choice but to tell him. After all, he didn't appear dangerous, and if he was a blood-traitor he probably wouldn't hate her as much. She envisioned him working for the Light Side, and found the thought made her happier than she would have thought possible.

"Accio Polyjuice Antidote." She said with more confidence and conviction than she felt. She was still a bit afraid that he would hurt her when he found out who she was. She still hadn't forgotten her only trip to Malfoy Manor, which also happened to be her first time being tortured. She caught the bottle in her hands and faced away from him as she drank it. She felt it burn her throat and writhe in her stomach but she was careful to put a cocky smile on her face before she turned to face him in her true self.

"_Hermione Granger?_ You are by far the last person I would have expected to rescue me. Not that I'm complaining though. Believe me, I'm grateful." He said in an astonished, but weak voice.

"Yes well I didn't realize just who I was rescuing, not that it matters. So you're a blood traitor now? How in the hell did that happen?" she asked, eager to change the subject. She gently pushed him down and started to treat the gashes along his arms and she was pleasantly surprised when he didn't shrink away form the touch of a "filthy mudblood".

"I wasn't cut out to be a Death Eater. I mean for all the grooming I'd had my whole life, you'd think my parents would actually have been able to really instill Death Eater beliefs in me. I thought I'd do well in the Dark Lords service, but when he died my loyalty wavered. He was supposed to be invincible and all that rubbish, but Potter killed him with _expelliarmus. _After that I just didn't see eye to eye with them. I mean I thought my parents and all of them tortured muggles because he told them too. What excuse did they have after he fell to continue such vulgar things? I didn't think that all of the Death Eaters were that sick. I never enjoyed torturing muggles. I may not have liked them but I only ever hurt them when he commanded me to, and not anymore than was believable. I thought that's what they were all doing. I was wrong, wrong about everything." He said quietly. She was massaging Essence of Dittany into the deeper cuts cause by the Torture Curse. He closed his eyes in relief, as his pain was slowly eased away by her gentle touch. She smiled at the look of ecstasy that flitted across his face before he opened his eyes reluctantly and continued his story.

"I didn't believe in all that, but I was afraid to speak out against it. Then they captured Niamh Morgan, she was a muggleborn Ravenclaw in the year behind us. I didn't know her well, but I she was in an advance class with me, and she was always decent to me, even though she knew I was a Death Eater's son. She was one of the only people who wasn't in Slytherin who knew there was more to our House than Junior Death Eaters. My father told me to rape and kill her. I went into the room, and she looked at me with tears in her eyes and I knew I could never do that to her. So I told her my views on the whole situation and what I was going to do to help her escape. I cast a Disillusionment Charm and helped her flee the Manor. Then I went back to my father study and joined in the rest of them, saying how good it was to rape innocent little girls simply because they don't like their parents." He talked in a quiet, weary voice and would not make eye contact with Hermione. She had now removed his shirt and was massaging Dittany into his chest wounds. He also had several burns and bruises all over his body, and she knew it would take her a while to heal him, but she was actually enjoying running her hands over his muscled chest and rock hard stomach. _'Maybe Draco's change has been more than just physical. I hope he is as good on the inside as he looks on the Out. I'm rather happy that I'm living for my own enjoyment now, he could prove very enjoyable.'_ She thought with amusement.

"So I started to help as many of their captives escape as I could, and the ones I couldn't help escape, I would get them more food, or water, or potions to help with the pain. And Dreamless Sleep, because the things they experienced, they would haunt their dreams. I helped more than 100 muggleborns, half-bloods and blood-traitors escape before they caught me. I was helping a Hufflepuff girl; she'll be in her second year in a few months. Right as I was taking her out of the Manor, an alarm went off. I guess they were starting to get suspicious of all the muggleborns that were escaping. But I was surrounded just before the anti-appartion wards end, so there was no way out. I hit Rosier and Mulciber with a few hexes, and ran past then, but I got hit a few times myself. That's how I got most of these cuts and bruises. Then I finally apparated to London, where the girl lived, and found her house. Her parents were still alive; apparently the girl had been on her own when she was taken. I told them to go into hiding. And then I was on my way back to the Leaky Cauldron, when I guess they spotted me. Father dragged me down that alley, and they tortured me for about an hour before you came. Thank you, by the way. I was about to crack." He said softly, eyes closed.

"Your welcome, Draco. No one deserves that." She whispered to him as she continued to treat him. She was sitting on the edge of his bed, rubbing bruise paste onto some of the really bad bruises on his stomach when his hand drifted to the small of her back, which he was gently stroking. She was reluctant to admit that she was enjoying the touch of the man that she had hated from the moment she met him, up until the moment she rescued him. She thought he was on the verge of sleep when he opened his eyes and looked into her eyes.

"Where have you been the past year? They were looking for you especially. I didn't want them to find you because I knew I would not be able to save you, and I don't think I could handle that. Even before this I knew I could never hurt you, I owe you too much. They truely wanted your blood. Where were you?" He said softly, still stroking her back, eyes slowly closing again.

"Hiding, now its time for you to rest. Here's some Dreamless Sleep and Skelegro. You've broken a few ribs and a finger and I believe you've fractured your collarbone. But you should be fine when you wake up. Sleep well Draco..." She whispered softly. Just as she got up to go he grabbed her hand, and looked at her.

"Don't leave me yet, stay with me for a little bit." He said, with a touch of fear in his voice. She sat back down on the bed, and he resumed stroking her back as she held his other hand in both of hers. After a while like this she rested her head on his stomach and they fell asleep; each happy that the other one was there.


	2. Of Chocolate and Steel

Chapter Two Kids! Fixed up because i realized that whatever i was using to separate segments of chapters wasnt coming through so i'm gogin and editing a bit, nothing too major though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy awoke very much disoriented at some ungodly hour. The burning, writhing pain in his chest that came with Skelegro had stopped, and he relaxed as much as his tense muscles would let him. The main reason he was disoriented was from the multitude of potions he had consumed the night before, and the startling change in scenery. If he had woken up 24 hours previous, he would be in his suite at the Malfoy Manor. Another reason was the odd comfort he felt. He hadn't felt this safe since he was 5. He knew something had to be different; he was always on guard, ready to flee at a moment's notice, as soon as his treason was discovered. He felt many foreign emotions, but was too tired to sift through and figure them out. He tried to get his bearings, but stopped as his eyes fell on a head of curly brown hair, sleeping on his stomach.

_What is going on? Where am I? What... Oh my. I'd recognize that unruly brown hair anywhere; her delicate skin, plump red lips, rosy cheeks and those fluttery eyelashes. Hermione Bloody Granger is using me as a human pillow! She can't know I'm me, she _hates_ me. Wait... last night... They caught me... I scarpered... They found me in London... Hermione... Hermione rescued me! Maybe she doesn't hate me!_ _I don't think she'd be sleeping on my stomach is she did. I must have told her! I have to tell her how I feel about her. In any case, that is no proper way for a lady to sleep while a gentleman waits in lays in bed! I was raised a gentleman, even if I was raised by savages. _

After that thought Draco scooped up Hermione (ignoring the cries of pain coming from his newly healed wounds) and gently laid her down on the bed next to him, trying not to wake her up. Draco figured that if his hand had been on her back, and she was sleeping on his stomach, then they were on good enough terms to share a bed for the night. After removing her bulky traveling cloak, and laying it on the chair, he turned to her. He sighed as he gazed sleepily at the innocent figure beside him.

_Did you know that you've haunted my dreams for years? The more I saw of you, the many sides of Hermione Granger, the more I loved you. I hated you as well, but not for your blood or parentage; such trivialities were what I was expected to believe, or at least act like I did. But I hated how you had me wrapped around your slender fingers. How you were the only person who could make me doubt myself. I hated how you evoked all these feelings in me, never to return them, or even know they existed. Not a day has gone by in about 7 years that I haven't thought of you. Whenever I closed my eyes, I saw the chocolaty depths of yours staring back at me, sometimes with love at my true self and sometimes with disgust at the façade I put up. You melted my heart, a task that many women have tried and failed at. I hope you'll find me worthy of you._

After brushing a stray curl from her faced, he sighed again. This was already the best night of his life; he was sleeping in the same bed as_ Hermione Granger,_ the love of his life. He even dared to hope that tomorrow would be better. He started to shift positions to try and find the one that caused the least amount of pain to his injuries, and allowed him to be as close to Hermione as possible. He was utterly delighted when he found that this was lying on his side, facing Hermione. He shifted a bit closer to her, pulling her close to him so that her back was nestled against his chest, and his arms were around him. As he kissed her hair and nuzzled his head into her neck, she unconsciously snuggled closer to him and brought her hands up to lightly hold onto his. With one last smile Draco fell into the best sleep he ever had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Draco stirred the next morning, his heart fell when he realized Hermione was no longer in bed. He mentally cursed himself for being so stupid; he had probably creeped her out by putting her in bed with him. After all, before last night they had a love-hate relationship. He loved her but pretended to hate her, and she just hated him. He sat up to take his bearings. It was obviously her room that he was in; if the pale pink walls and various pictures were any indication, which meant he was in her bed. He stomach gave a little back flip when he realized that. He looked at the picture on her bedside table. It was a muggle photo, not moving at all. But it still looked so real, as if some one had just cast _immobulus _her and the little girl in the photo. Hermione looked amazing. Draco thought she was in some sort of muggle bathing suit, judging by the fact that she was in a body of water splashing the little girlHe guessed the little girl to be her sister or some other close relation because she looked just like Hermione did when she arrived at Hogwarts. Same unruly brown hair, youthful complexion, and chocolaty eyes.

_I wish witches would wear these. She like a goddess. Her skin is glowing, and she's even sexier when she's wet. Oh god, I want her._

"Oh my! I look absolutely _horrible_ in that picture!" she exclaimed dramatically from the door way. He was never happier to see anyone in his life, except for maybe the Battle of Hogwarts (he was happy that she was alive after a year on the run from the most dangerous wizard in the world, along side the most wanted in the world). She had changed into a muggle dress. It was a seductively innocent red, which made her eyes and hair stand out more. Draco's stomach did a bigger flip this time, and he groaned inwardly as she walked over to him and handed him a mug full of which he gratefully accepted. He was hungrier than he ever remembered a finished it in two gulps.

"No, you don't. You look great. No, you look amazing. No, you look gorgeous." He replied softly, his eyes drinking in the sights of her innocent features and perfect body. _Sexier than any woman I've ever seen. And believe me, I've seen a lot of women, _he added silently.

"Whatever you say, Draco. That day I had about three pounds of sand in my hair, I'm as sun burnt as a lobster and that is the most despicable swim suit my mother has ever made me wear." She said exasperatedly, with a hint of a smile and flush to her face that he presumed was from the compliment. He glanced down at the picture again, enjoying it even more this time, and said "Nope, you look like an angel." In a firm, but playful voice.

"You didn't always think that way. You used to think I was an ugly know-it-all and a filthy mudblood. I was never worth your time of day before. You _hated_ me." She said quietly, in a trembling voice, while her downcast eyes filled with tears. Draco knew this was coming, but hated himself none the less. He sighed as the guilt and shame began to fill him.

"No, I didn't. I never thought that about you. I thought you were smart and funny, and captivating and witty and sweet. The whole package. You have everything I ever wanted in a girl, and a few very pleasant surprises. I loved you much more than I hated you. And I only hated you because you represented everything that I could want with all my heart, but could never ever have; not for trivial little things such as blood and social status. That was what I was expected to believe, or at least act like I believed it. I tried once, to say I didn't care. My mother tortured me for hours, before telling me it was a taste of what I would get if I ever mentioned it to my father, or if I didn't act like "the pureblood prince" I was. She was right; Lucius would have me killed on the spot. Dating a muggle born would be signing my death certificate, a one way ticket to a slow, shameful, painful death that meets all blood traitors at the hands of Death Eaters. And that would only be a fraction of what the muggleborn would get." He said softly.

He couldn't bear to look at her. He was staring at one of the burns on his stomach. He was deliberately saying "the muggleborn" instead of saying her because he didn't want to hurt himself anymore by wishful thinking. "I hated you for things you couldn't possibly help; ironically, you can't help who your parents are, but I hated you for being charming, witty, beautiful, caring and sweet. Who can help but be a good person? I only ever got really personal with my taunts when I thought I would break, and show my true colors, or that some one was starting o see through the pureblood veil. I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood 113 times. I'm really sorry for letting everyone tell on you guys when I know I could have stopped it all these years. I'm sorry for hexing you 22 times, especially the teeth one. I thought that if I screwed up your smile, I wouldn't see it in my dreams so often; when you got back with it more perfect and dazzling than ever I thought I would cry. I hated you a bit more for that." He said in the same soft voice, this time he had his eyes closed and a slight smile on his face.

"So i-it was all a-a lie? You didn't really b-believe it?" she asked him. He voice was trembling and there were tears streaming down her face and she looked at him. He was dumbfounded when he saw the most unexpected emotion in her eyes; he expected to see hurt, anguish, rage, or even disbelief, but never expected to see hope.

_She hopes I'm lying. She wants me to be telling her the truth! Maybe she can forgive me, I'll do anything. Veritaserum, truth spells, hell I'll let her torture me if it proves I'm not lying to her! I love her; I could never lie to her. Well that's a lie; I've lied to her for bloody years, but never about this. I couldn't lie about this. Maybe she could love me..._

As Draco's own eyes filled with tears of hope he nodded. "Could you ever forgive me? I-I understand if it's too much to forgive though." He added quickly. He was trying not to get his hopes up. If his parents had ever taught him anything it was not to get your hopes up; high hopes fall a lot harder than low ones. She looked deeply into his eyes, as if her chocolate could penetrate his steel. He felt vulnerable, he had just told her just about every secret of his that was worth telling. He blinked as a hot tear rolled down his face. As she looked away his heart crashed.

_How could I be so stupid? Why, WHY, WHY would I tell her everything! She's going to say no, it is too much to forgive. And she should! I was horrible to her since the day I laid eyes on her. I made her life hell, humiliated her in front of hundreds of different people. I'd never forgive her if the tables were turned! I'd hate me! And now she's going to tell everyone for revenge. I should just leave, make it easier. I have to go into hiding anyway, might as well be sooner rather than later. _

Draco stood up hurriedly, ignoring his screaming wounds once again. He took two steps towards the door before a hand grabbed his own, and he turned around to see a hurt, confused, and very teary Hermione looking at him.

"Where are you going?" she asked in her small, trembling voice. She looked into his eyes again, and he realized that he had been wrong, and she had forgiven him. His face went from defeated to elated. He began to search her eyes. He wanted this for years and he would never forgive himself if he screwed it up. He was sure she wanted the same thing as him. He leaned in a little bit closed and as soon as he saw her lean a bit as well, the last shreds of his cool, calm resolve shattered.

He swiftly put one arm around her waist and ran the other through her hair as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. As she threw her arms around his neck his tongue entered her mouth and began to explore. He tried to put every unsaid thought, every indescribable feeling and all the things he had already said into that kiss, and he thought he was doing a fine job of it. He didn't know how long they stood there but it wasn't nearly long enough to even begin to quench the thirst he'd had for years. As the mix of pain from his ribs and adrenaline from the kissing began to make him dizzy, he pulled away form the kiss but kept his eyes closed, trying to commit every detail to memory. When he opened his eyes, Hermione was gazing at him with a shy smile. He steadied himself by leaning on the desk and he broke into a grin. He'd gotten the one thing he'd truly wanted in his whole life.

Hermione looked back up at him, smiling as she pulled him into another kiss which Draco happily obliged, this time her tongue entering his mouth. They stayed like that for a long time, kissing passionately and holding onto each other for dear life before his dizziness got the better of him and he broke again, kissing her lightly on the nose and forehead before opening his eyes.

She giggled and blushed even more, averting her gaze. He cringed when he realized that she was staring at his still-bare chest, checking its progress. He looked down and knew immediately that it would not pass her inspection. He still looked like hell. She had looked at it for no more than 30 seconds before she jumped up.

"I still have more potions for you to take, and you should get back into bed. I don't know how you're still standing with those ribs but you really shouldn't be. And I should put more salve on your burns. And I have bruise balm and I should change the bandages and clean your back.." and she babbled on a bit more as she looked at him with a look in her eyes that he was not used to seeing, at least not directed towards him: concern. Then she dashed out of the room and returned with a large white metal box with a large red cross on it. She opened it and was surprised to find it was a healing kit. _Must be a muggle thing. Though I think a crossed wand and bone makes a much better healing symbol. _He was still examining the healer's kit when he felt a hand on his own.

"Draco, I know you're probably hungry and tired and in pain but some of these potions must be taken before you eat. And it's better to get the burns and such out of the way as soon as you take the pain potion. Is that alright?" he had barely taken in a word she just said. He was immersed in the feeling of her hand on his arm, and the concern for _him. _He was in shock He just nodded his head, he would have agreed to just about anything.

"Just drink these three and lay on your stomach. The rest can wait. Lay down gently, you'll reopen the wounds!" she said in her adorable, high pitched voice she made a mountain out of a molehill.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey" he said with a smile. It certainly wasn't his trademark "I'm-a-pureblood-pompous-ass-who-owns-this-goddamned-school-and-you-know-I'm-better-than-you" smirk; it was an "I-don't-care-what-you-do-to-me-I'm-happy-to-be-near-you" smile.

"You shush. Just lie down and relax. Listen to the sound of the voice because I have a feeling this will be more painful than you think, so you'll want to concentrate on something else. If the pain becomes too much, just squeeze the stress ball" she said handing him a squishy blue ball with a bunch of gibberish and numbers written below the words 'MELANIE'S STRESS RELIEVERS'. He hadn't the faintest idea what it was.

"What is this thing, and why is there gibberish written on it?" he asked curiously.

"It's a stress ball. You squeeze it when you get stressed out and it distracts you from whatever you're stressing out about by making you concentrate on squeezing the ball. And its not gibberish, it's an email address and telephone number. Those are ways that muggle communicate." She said soothingly. He was right; the pain was worse than he expected. But it was well worth it to have Hermione run her hands all over his body. They continued on like this, Hermione rubbing salves, ointments and balms into his various injuries and changing his dressings while telling Draco about muggle things, which were far more intricate then he was ever told. He spent a good amount of time squeezing the little ball, surprised at how much it helped. Soon she told him to roll over, so she could work on his chest. He definitely enjoyed the view. He got to lay back and watch Hermione with the same look of concentration that made him fall in love with her: her brow was furrowed in concentration, her eyes gleaming with anticipation and she was unknowingly biting the corner of her lip in the sexiest way possible. He groaned at the teasing sight

"Draco, I think that should do for a few hours. We'll have to put more salve on before lunch and tea, but I'm happy with your progress. Now its time for breakfast!" she said happily.

"What do you want, I'll have my mother make some and send it over. Oh, I should probably show you around a bit. This is my little cottage, on the edge of my parent's estate. I got sick of trying to hide my magic form my parent's million guests so I had them build this for me. Its small, but I usually only spend about 3 weeks here a year and most of that is spent with the part of my family who knows so I'm in the main house anyways and... Draco what is it? Are you still dizzy?" she asked, her concern returning.

"No, it's just... I didn't think you could forgive me. That why I tried to leave, to make it easier. I thought you'd say no and I knew that if you said no I'd... I'd fall apart." He said softly.

"I forgive you. I know you've got to be serious. The Draco Malfoy I _thought_ I knew would never have put in into a bed that he was already sleeping in, or cuddle me while I slept, or let me see him cry, and he sure as bloody would not have been able to kiss me like that. There was too much in that kiss for it to be fake. And besides, I like this Draco much better. I'd like to get to know the real you." She said with a smile, as she pulled him into one more kiss.

_I was right. Today is so much better than last night. God, I love this girl so much._


	3. Normal With a Twist

_**(A/N: later in the chapter there are two Hermione Granger's so we have a Hermione Jr. (the little girl form the photo) and a Hermione Sr. (the canon Hermione) who has the alias of 'Serena'.. Tell me if it gets too confusing and I'll figure something out!)**_

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Draco has been wonderful these past few months. God I feel horrible at the way we treated each other over the years. I don't think I've ever had his much fun with anyone. I know it wouldn't have been like this with Ron. I mean all he would have talked about would have been Quidditch and the Canons; with Draco we can have discussions. We actually have a lot in common. I cant believe he was always right being me in every class! That's amazing! I don't ever remember being this happy to just be alive. Just being around him has done wonders for me, even my parents noticed. And he's been so good to them. I think I'll ask him about Hogwarts now._

Hermione thought as she lay in bed with Draco during their usual nocturnal activities. She wanted to ask him to come back to Hogwarts with her; she knew almost no one in their year had gotten their NEWTs at the proper time, and not many had gone back last year. Education was important to both of them, and she wanted to go back to Hogwarts to finish hers, and she wanted him to go back to school with her more than anything.

"Draco? Can I ask you something important?" she asked tentatively, as her rolled on his side to face her with an apprehensive look on his face.

"Of course, you can ask me anything." Was his smooth reply, but he still looked uneasy, as if he though she was going to give him some life or death ultimatum.

"I was wondering... Well I know neither of us got our NEWTs, and I really want to get them because I'd like to get a good job, and you can't get a good job without them. So what I really wanted to know was if you'd come back to Hogwarts with me? Its going to be hard for me as it is and I could never do it alone and I don't want anyone to know where I am because I'm just not ready to face anyone yet and I really want you—"

"Of course I'll go with you. I love you too much to let you go on your own. I have to go back eventually and I'd rather go with you than anyone else. We couldn't do this without each other, Hermione. I'd be torn apart by half of the Slytherins and you'd be devoured by all the Gryffindors who missed you this past year and want to know all about your year with Harry and why you came back with a Slytherin. But I do have one question for you…" he said with a shy look on his face. Hermione put her hand on his cheek as she leaned over and kissed him. Looking into his eyes she whispered "Anything."

"I love you so much. I want to prove that to you, that this me is the real me. I want to be able to call you mine. I know we've only been together for 4 months, but I want you to marry me." He said, looking into her bulging eyes. Her she squealed and threw her arms around him.

"YES, YES OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU DRACO!!" she was screaming as she covered his face in kisses. He was laughing and trying to catch her lips.

"My god I fucking love you, you know that?" he said as he pushed her onto her back and rolled over onto her to kiss her deeply again, resuming their usual nocturnal activities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your niece is so adorable, she looks just like you! That picture of you and her at the beach, its like looking at you now, and at you 8 years ago!" Said Draco as he watched a little girl run after a rabbit on the lawn.

"She's got my horrible hair as well; I'll have to teach her how to tame that. I'm so proud of her, I never saw that she was a witch! She's going to be attacked at Hogwarts, I mean Hermione Granger isn't exactly a common name. Its days like this is wish my brother didn't name her after me… Everyone is going to be like '_Where's your cousin, What happened to her? Why did Hermione run away?' _It'll be horrible for her! And I know she's going to be in Gryffindor, they'll give her the hardest time." she said as she laid her head on Draco's lap.

"Well let's hope she'd got your brains, too. I mean it would be adorable if you saw another little Hermione Granger running around, attacking the library. Madam Pince would be so happy, another little girl who loves books and reading as much as you do. And if she's anything like you, she'll take it all in stride. And we might even be there to help her along." He said, stroking her hair.

"I Hope you're right, Draco." She murmured as she drifted off into a light sleep, enjoying his touch and the warm summer breeze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It may be unusual Miss Granger, but it can be done. I certainly can understand your stance, but I must warn you, such secrets never stay secrets very long in Hogwarts, so be prepared or the worst. Albus had planned on naming you Head Girl in your seventh year, and I plan to do the same, though now one will know it's you of course. After your actions this past year Mr. Malfoy, you have more than redeemed yourself in my eyes, and I can justifiably award you Head Boy. This will make it much easier for you to stay hidden, Hermione because the Heads get their own dormitories and they share a common room." Said Professor McGonagall, as Draco and Hermione sat in front of her. They had come to talk to her abut coming back to school, with Hermione in disguise as the redheaded girl.

"Oh Thank You Professor! You have no idea how much this means to us! I couldn't possibly think of getting a job without my NEWTs, I've worked so hard! And we're the Heads! Oh my! Oh and it would mean so much to me if you could make it to our wedding, we were planning on getting married at the end of summer, so I'll officially be Serena Malfoy when school starts. I understand if you'll be too busy getting ready for the new school year but if you could make it I'd be so happy!" Hermione squealed. She was ecstatic. She would be able to come back to school, and she'd still be able to live with Draco and she was Head Girl.

"Yes, Headmistress. We'd be extremely happy if you could make it. It will be a small wedding as it is, because most of my old friends would kill me if they saw me, and Hermione is still in hiding. I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Fred Weasley's portrait will be there. He found her out. Other than that it would just be Hermione's family, and My great uncle Walpurgis; he always like me and he absolutely _hates_ my parents. And the rest of the family for that matter." He said, laughing.

"I'd be honored to attend your wedding. I'd also commit to being your bonder if you intend to make it official by wizard law. You would still have to file papers with the ministry eventually, but bonding is a time horored tradition. You saw Bill and Fleur's bonding, Hermione? I'm told it is a very pleasant feeling. Just send word of the date when you figure it out and I'll see you then. I'd advise you to stock up on lacewig fly and boomslang skin now for your Polyjuice Potion, because it is mating season for both and they will be in abundance. But I'm afraid I must get going, I have to hold a staff meeting for some of our new teachers. Oh and I should warn you, Harry Potter and Ron and Ginny Weasley, among other acquaintances of yours shall also be returning this year, so be wary. Good day and congratulations." She said with a rare, warm smile at them. They thanked her and Hermione took another dose of Polyjuice potion before they stepped out of the office and walked to the edge of the grounds.

_This is promising to be one of my best years at Hogwarts yet! I'll be married and it will just be me and Draco and I'll finally be able to study and do well without worrying about dying the next day! I can't wait until my wedding. Maybe I should stick with a muggle wedding dress..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take this man, Draco Lucien Severus Black Malfoy, to be your husband, bonded for life?"

"I do."

"Do you, Draco Lucien Severus Black Malfoy, take this woman, Hermione Jane Granger, to be your wife, bonded for life?"

"I do."

"Affirm your love for each other by taking the Marriage Vows."

"My Life for Yours

My Heart In Yours

My Hand In Yours

We Are Bonded For Life

My Life for Yours

My Heart In Yours

My Hand In Yours

We Are Bonded For Life

My Life for Yours

My Heart In Yours

My Hand In Yours

We Are Bonded For Life"

"I now declare you, Hermione, and you, Draco, bonded for life. You may kiss your bride"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Draco I can't believe its September 1st already! I'm so excited, we're finally going back to school! I'm so happy!" Hermione said as Draco levitated their trunks onto the train. She was still breathtakingly beautiful as the red head. She had a full head of sleek curls, and bright blue eyes. Instead of the light tan she normally had, she had fair skin and was quite pale, but it only made her beautiful lips and eyes stand out even more. He figure was more or less the same, with a few inches more height.

"We have to go up to the Prefect's compartment to tell them what to do. I wonder what kind of welcome we'll get. Ten galleons says Pansy try's to hex me as soon as I step in." Draco said, laughing.

"Your on. I'd be more incline to say its ten galleons that she'll try and hex me! I've married her Drakie-poo." She said as Draco gave an involuntary shudder.

"Never say that again, oh incoming. I wonder how Mr. Harry Potter will greet me. This ought to be interesting." He whispered as Hermione tightened her grip on his arm. She knew there was no way he would know it was her, but was apprehensive about seeing him all the same. She wanted to have as little contact with her old friends today as possible, especailly considering her new husband.

"Malfoy! I'd like a word." Said Harry, catching up to Hermione and Draco.

"Alright Potter, I have to get to the prefects compartment in a moment though, before they pee their pants with excitement. Oh, and I'd like to present to you my wife, Serena Malfoy. She'd just transferred form Beauxbatons and she'll be Head Girl this year." He said, swelling with pride, and gesturing to Hermione. They had already thought up a cover story for Hermione and wrote it out for McGonagall so that everyone would have the exact same details.

"It's nice to meet you Serena. I take it your Head Boy? But Malfoy, I'd like to propose a truce this year. I have a lot of respect for what you did and I'd rather have at least one quiet year at school. It's definitely time we called off this Slytherin-Gryffindor feud that we've been having. I can't promise what everyone else will do but I can have most of Gryffindor being at least civil for you once I explain the whole situation or at least my understanding of it; if my sources are correct you were sneaking muggleborns to safety for a few months before you were caught, over a hundred saved?" Harry said, with a hopeful look in his eyes. Draco gave a curt nod and thrust out his hand. Harry grasped it and gave it a quick shake before letting go.

"That would be correct. I take it the order of the Phoenix had more spies than just Severus? That's good. I don't expect to be a favorite among the Gryffindors, and you shouldn't expect much love from the Slytherins. I'd advise you to keep your invisibility cloak on you at all times, and maybe get one of those Weasley shield chains to wear because there will be a lot of open hostility. You put half these kid's lousy parents in jail and they will want revenge. I can try to convince them other wise, but now that I've been named a bigger blood traitor than Weasley, I don't think they'll listen to me." He said, looking at Harry seriously.

"Good idea, and the blood traitor bit will help you with the rest of the school. I'll let you go to the Prefects now. And it was nice to meet you, Serena." He said, nodding at them before turning and walking onto the train.

"I'm so proud of Harry! And of you! I can't believe you made a truce! Oh I love you!" She said as she kissed him. The train whistle squealed signaling the last call for boarders, and they scrambled to get on. As they made their way up to the prefects compartment, Draco introduced 'Serena' to a lot of people, some of which seemed happy to meet her, and some of which looked as thought they wanted to kill her. As they reached the prefects carriage, Draco stopped and turned towards her.

"Are you ready for this, babe? There will be a lot of your friends in there. Potter was only one, and Weasley will be there. Are you sure your ready?" he said, with a hint of fear and concern on his face. She leaned in and kissed him.

"I'm over him, and they can't know its me, so I am going to be fine. Just remember I love you." She said looking into his eyes. He grinned and kissed her back.

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**(A/N I know half of these people are in the same year, and weren't named prefects but lets just assume that since some people were killed and some didn't return to school, a bunch of new prefects were named. And for some reason I can't remember many Ravenclaws so bear with me.)**_

They pushed the door open the door of the magically enlarged carriage and saw many familiar faces. In front of them was Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Ginny Weasley, Dennis Creevy, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey and a few other nameless individuals. They fell silent once they noticed Draco and the "hot red head" as she was being referred to.

"Good afternoon all. Let's get down to business here. For those of you who do not know me, my name is Draco Malfoy and I'm your Head Boy. I'm also the biggest blood traitor out there and I don't give a damn if you like it or not. I may have been a pompous bastard in the past but as many of you may have guessed, you will do and say a lot of things that you do not believe in when there is a lot of pain involved. Moving on, I'd like to present to you my wife, Mrs. Serena Malfoy who also happens to be your Head Girl. She's a muggleborn, who's just transferred from Beauxbatons. Any questions should probably go to me for now, so she can get the feel for Hogwarts.

I'm supposed to give you some big long bullshit speech about inter-house unity, but the Sorting Hat does a fine job boring us with that anyways, so I'll leave it to him. Whether you stand together or you stand apart is your own choice, you'll make it yourself regardless of what I say or what some stupid hat says. I may be a Slytherin but my wife, who has already been sorted, happens to be a Gryffindor. Houses only matter when you are in school, and just because you happen to be in one house doesn't make you better than the other three houses. I know I sound like a huge hypocrite when I say that but I truly do believe it. I know you may not think its possible to change so much from the Pureblood Prince I used to be but I have. I'd like to have a quiet year for once, with as little inter-house bullshit as possible. And I'll always lead by example, I won't be starting any crap with any other houses. In fact, about ten minutes ago when I was putting my trunk on the train Harry Potter came up to me and called a truce, of which I have every intention of keeping and I hope he does as well. All I am saying is that set an example, you're all prefects so if you lot have inter-house alliances, the younger years will follow. Including Slytherins." He added, looking at the Slytherin Prefects, many of who were eying him with disgust. A light wave of whispering washed over the compartment as everyone discussed Draco's little speech. He looked at Hermione and whispered "Are you going to say anything?" and she nodded and looked determinedly at the crowd.

"My Name is Serena Malfoy as you just heard, and I'm your Head Girl. I'm sure most of you do not think I deserve this position but I assure you I will do my best. I believe that Draco summed up everything we were supposed to talking about quite nicely so I'll just tell you are supposed to patrol the train every hour on the hour to make sure that nothing is going on. If I may be so bold as to ask you to try and patrol a little bit more frequently because I sense open hostilities here and fear there will be a lot of fighting during the trip. I hope to get to know you all and have a happy, safe school year. Questions? If not you may leave once you grab your house passwords. Oh and the first prefects meeting is on September 5th in the Heads common room, on the fourth floor across from the statues of the bucking unicorns. Just show your badge to the portrait, we're not sure who it is yet." she said in a smooth voice. She was emanating an air of confidence that she certainly did not feel, and was hoping they wouldn't challenge her.

She had done her best to seem sincere, but it was hard to match the sweet determination that Draco had in his voice when he spoke. Prefects began filing out and she head snippets of their conversations: "..Potter called a truce? D'you think he's lying 'bout that?", "..should be Hermione up there. I miss her so much.. Ron did you know about Harry calling the truce?" and "..filthy blood traitor. He deserves that mudblood. I can't believe he is here..". She stood there with a resolute look on her face, handing out the passwords, and watching them go until it was only her, Draco and Luna Lovegood.

_I'm going to bet myself ten galleons that Luna knows it's me. She always does._

Luna walked towards the door and closed it, and threw her arms around Hermione, while Draco looked dumbfounded.

"Hermione I missed you so much! You'll have to tell me all about your year! I haven't seen you since the final battle! Did you really marry Malfoy? If so I am so happy for you! We'll have to catch up soon, but I can't stay. My cousin is starting this year and I think she's a bit nervous. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" She said happily.

"Luna I don't know what I'd do without you! Yes I really married Draco, and I know I've missed you so much too! Yes, we must catch up, how about you come over tomorrow night around 8 if your not busy? My niece is starting this year as well! Her name is Hermione Granger as well, I wonder how everyones going to take that. Well I'll se you tomorrow Luna!" said Hermione, as Luna beamed at her and let herself out of the compartment.

"How in the bloody hell did she know it was you?" Draco asked, as he transfigured one of the benches into a day bed to them to lie on. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap and looked into her eyes as she giggled and smiled at him.

"That's just Luna, I knew she would know it was me. It's good I guess; I'll still have one friend from my old life. She did the same thing when we were on the run. Harry was Polyjuiced and was posing as one of Ron's cousins for Bill and Fleur's wedding, and Luna walked right up to him and as like 'Hi Harry' just out of the blue. Said she recognized the look on his face. She's brilliant, I've missed Luna." She added fervently before pulling him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her fully on top of him as he laid back to enjoy what was proving be to an enjoyable train ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fenway, Susanna" called Professor Flitwick, as a little girl who was scarcely taller than him climbed up onto the stool and places the hat on her head. It fell half way down her face before yelling out

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Granger, Hermione" Flitwick said again, and looked up in astonishment as the younger Hermione walked up with a determined look on her face and looked around before she put the hat on her head. The Great Hall filled with the buzz of whispers, and Hermione Sr. could hear people wondering aloud of the two were related. She was sitting near the end of the Gryffindor table, and as hard as she tried, she still ended up only two seats away from Ginny, Ron and Harry. She could hear her asking them, "Hermione Granger? That has to be Hermione's niece. She always said they looked a lot alike and that girl is basically Hermione 8 years ago. I mean Hermione and Granger aren't exactly common names... Maybe she knows where Hermione has gone off to.." in a very hopeful whisper.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled after an unusually long time upon her head. Hermione Jr. skipped happily over to Gryffindor table, and ignoring the motions of Ginny to sit with them, sat right beside her Aunt.

"It told me I'd do well in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, and then it said I was exactly like my aunt. Too much courage for Ravenclaw or Slytherin, I was made for Gryffindor. " She said proudly as 'Serena' smiled warmly down at her.

"Welcome to Gryffindor. The people here seem friendly enough, and you in particular seemed to have intrigued more then a few of them. Any idea's why you're so interesting?" She said. They had staged a conversation about Hermione Jr.'s knowledge of Hermione Sr.'s whereabouts. They were both fully aware that half the table was listening to the, including Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Oh I know why. I was named for my aunt Hermione, she was a Gryffindor as well. She came home after the war and she hasn't been to the wizarding world since, or at least I guess she hasn't, I haven't seen her since she brought my Nanny and Papa back from Australia. I guess she never told any one here where she was going either." She said with a sigh and looked down. 'Serena' patted the young girls back while she listened for everyone's reactions to their conversation. "Sounds a bit planned out to me.. I wonder if she's lying.." was what she heard Ginny say. _Shit. Now they'll be after her for answers. Shit. Shit. Shit!_

"Lovegood, Lucky" Flitwick shouted, catching 'Serena's' attention. _Oh, she looks just like Luna! I'll bet she's a Ravenclaw, she looks like Luna reincarnated. Probably trying to catch a stray Wrackspurt as we speak! _

"RAVENCLAW!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well we have to go around and introduce ourselves to every house. Might as well get the Gryffindors over with. Then we'll go to Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff and then Slytherin. I'm not looking forward to that lot one bit." Said Draco, as they made their way out of the Hall.

"I'm so nervous. Ginny is already on to Hermione and me. She wasn't completely convinced that Hermione didn't know where I was. Oh Draco, maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" She said, grabbing his hand. He squeezed it tightly back and chuckled.

"It was a great idea, Babe. And you would have had to come back anyway, would you really want to wait until you know absolutely no one in the school because that wouldn't be for another 5 or 6 years! It was now or never babe, and we chose now. Even if your secret does come out, I'll protect you. I'll take care of it, babe." He said, as they walked slowly towards Gryffindor Tower. She just nodded, blinking back tears. _I don't know what I'd do without him. This is already so hard.._

"Head Boy and Girl I Assume? Password?" said the Fat Lady, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Unity" Draco answered. She squeezed his hand as tightly as she could as the portrait swung forward to let them into the Gryffindor Common room. As always, the whole house was in the common room, and the first thing they saw was Harry, Ron and Ginny grilling Hermione Jr. for answers.

"…you sure you haven't heard form her? I mean she just left! We're her best friends and we are really worried about her. Even if its just a letter or something, anything could help us find her.." Harry was saying, as he looked sadly at the little girl who looked so much like his best friend. Hermione Jr. on the other hand, looked as though she was getting extremely annoyed.

"I've _told _you about a dozen times! I haven't heard from Neenie since she got back from Australia! She was gone the next morning! I miss her too, you know; don't you think we tried to look for her? it's hard enough with her gone as it is, so I'd appreciate it if you would stop interrogating me!" She said, with tears in her eyes. _Ahhh, that's why she always got everything she wanted as a kid. Excellent acting skills, very convincing fake tears. Better break this up before she lets something slip._ 'Serena' walked over to the 4 of them and put on her best disgusted face.

"What is going on here? Prefects and the Quidditch Captain antagonizing a first year? Are you not too old for this?" she asked sharply, squeezing her nieces shoulder to let her know she was happy with what was going on.

"No, _Mrs. Malfoy_, we just wanted to know about her aunt. She was our best friend and now she's gone and disappeared off the face of the earth and we are very worried about her!" said Ron bitterly, shooting her a look of disgust. Draco, who had followed her over look angrily at him. Harry and Ginny just looked a bit embarrassed at being chastised so early in the school year.

"Weasley, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't treat my wife like she was scum. The girl obviously doesn't know anything about Granger's disappearance, and even if she did it doesn't look like she's likely to tell you lot anyway so let her be. Is the whole house here?" he asked, trying to change the subject as Ron nodded at him curtly. 'Serena' noticed that Harry got a strange look on his face, one that she recognized all too well. _He knows we're all hiding something_, _he's making a note of this._ She quickly pulled Draco into the center of the room so they could introduce themselves.

"Most of you know me; I'm Draco Malfoy, your Head Boy. I know that most of you who do know probably hate my guts, and with good cause. I'd like to take this time to tell you that the end of the war changed all of us. I no longer have to pretend to be the pureblood prince that I was required to be while under my parents care. I'm sure at least some of you have heard of a few of my redeeming activities and for those of you who haven't please ask your friends. I don't expect you all to become best friends with me but I'd like to have a mutual respect thing with all of you. Just because I'm a Slytherin that doesn't automatically mean the I hate all Gryffindors and I think I'm better than everyone else. I know that is how I have acted in the past but I would like you all to give me a second chance. I would also like to present to you my wife, Mrs. Serena Malfoy, who is your Head Girl and fellow Gryffindor. I am reminding you that she is one of your own, and will ask you to treat her as such, regardless of her husband. Even those of you who refuse to forgive me have no reason to hate my wife. She's just transferred from Beauxbatons, McGonagall felt she deserved the position of Head Girl so that should be good enough for you lot. I wish you all a happy, safe school year, and if you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask me or Serena. Good Night." He said. During the whole speech 'Serena's' grip on his hand had gotten tighter and tighter until she was almost breaking his fingers because she was so scared. He did well with the pain, his voice never wavered and his betrayed no outward signs of discomfort. After they made it out into the corridor Hermione let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't even realized she was holding.

"That went about as well as can be expected. We'd better hurry, I told Sluggy I'd be in the dungeons by 8:30, and he's meeting us there to keep the peace." Said Draco, pulling he into the direction of the Ravenclaw common room. She was too dazed and relieved at her first meeting with the Gryffindors to do pay much attention.

"Yes, Dear..." She was all the reply she could muster. He slipped his arm around her shoulders, and she put hers around his waist and they walked off in silence, knowing that the night could only get easier.


	4. Slytherins Are Liars

**(A/N OMG! I'm completely psyched out that I finally found out where everyone gets Lemon Drops from. Because the whole time I was reading the series I never recalled hearing about lemon drops. But it's in the American Version! For the Americans who have no idea what I'm talking about, Dumbly offers people Sherbert Lemons in the British Versions of the books [which are the main versions sold in Canada **

**That completely made my day, and I feel quite happy to write this story. So I might not have updated in 5 months... I pretty sure this story isn't very popular but if it is then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I don't know if people like it or not, and I'm not going to continue if it's not going to be read! I mean 8 reviews for 3 chapters kinda sucks. Hope you like it!**

**And remember, when Hermione and Draco are in public, she is called 'Serena' because that's her alias but when they're alone she's still Hermione. And don't forget about Hermione II, her niece.**

**AND THE RATING HAS CHANGED FROM T TO M... I've decided to add some racier stuff to this chapter. Some Sex, be warned, but I'd like to keep a bit of a plot. And remember I'm writing Hermione slightly OOC, you'll notice she has more attitude now and I started that in chapter 1) Again, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

"That wasn't nearly as much work as I thought it would be. I mean, the Ravenclaws seem to like the new me just as much as the old me, and you have a permanent spot in the Hufflepuff hearts for the whole muggleborn smuggling business. Gryffindor was intense but well enough and Slytherin was just..." Hermione trailed off as she climbed into her bed beside Draco. He stared blankly at the wall and she looked at him concernedly. Hermione took his hand and squeezed it as she kissed him softly and laid her head next to his. The Polyjuice had long since worn off and he was glad to feel her bushy brown hair.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking about how much harder this is for you. I'm so stupid sometimes..." She said meekly. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Hermione, dear, I don't think it possible for you not to think. You don't know how to not think, your nose is always in a book." He said laughing. After seeing her expression dim a little bit, he rushed to add, "No, no I think it's sexy! I can have intelligent conversations with you, unlike the whores I dated in Slytherin. I mean Pansy Parkinson was a nice girl some days, but I think she's gone spare..." He smiled as he kissed her again.

"And Hermione, this day was hard on you as well. You haven't seen any of your old friends in a year and then you're surrounded by them all at once. That's overwhelming. And sitting at Gryffindor, listening to all of them talk about you. If your niece wasn't there you probably would have given something away. I know I would have. I knew all these people were all coming back. And it's only been a couple of months since I've seen them, and I was betraying them for a long time before that. I knew they weren't really my friends. Death Eater's don't have friends; they have business contacts and accomplices. You were a fun living Gryffindor."

"Well if it is okay to say, this day was still much easier than I'd expected it to be. I mean I could feel the shield chains activating about three times a minute in the Slytherin common room. Nott and Avery looked furious when they realized their hexes weren't working. And you think my know-it-all qualities are sexy?" she said playfully, running her hands on his chest. He smiled and pulled her closer while flipping them over, obviously relieved to have moved onto some of his more preferred topics of discussion.

"Hermione, I think everything about you is sexy. The way you bite your lip when you're concentrating or like what I'm doing in bed, the way you smile right after I kiss you, the way you get all nervous and jumpy when you're uncomfortable, and the way you take everything in stride, and act as it its nothing at all. I love the way you look first thing in the morning, right after we've had really good sex all night long; all wild and untamable curls and swollen lips and love bites on your neck and shoulder. It's by far you sexiest look and I'm glad I'm the only one to get to see it." he said as he kissed his way form her ear lobe down to the top of her nightgown, which he began to slowly lift over her head.

She moaned his name and her fingers found the buttons on his shirt, and expertly opened them, without ever opening her eyes. The rest of their clothing was shed rather quickly, and once Hermione's bra finally hit the floor, Draco looked down at her and felt the all too familiar sensation of arousal.

She looked like an angel, a very naughty angel. Her curls were already starting to rebel a bit and her bottom lip was between her teeth in a wickedly innocent way. Her soft curves and generous body were toned and tanned, and he particularly enjoyed the tan lines, left over from the week they spent in the south of France for their honeymoon. They reminded him of how she had spent the week in little more than a swimsuit.

She opened her eyes, confused as to why he was stopping. Draco smiled down at her; he could almost _feel_ her eyes boring into his. They stared at each other for a full minute before she realized that he was contented in staring at her for the moment, and began to pout.

"Don't start something you won't finish Malfoy. I want this _now_." She growled as she grabbed his shoulders and crashed their lips together. His hands started to roam her body and he felt her wetness. He plunged into her swiftly, surprising her and smiled on her lips when he felt her gasp.

xxXxx

"Draco! Wake Up! It's nearly 7:30! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Hermione's panicky voice came from the bathroom. He groaned.

'_Typical, she's terrified on being late. The fact that she finally back in a world she left a year ago doesn't scare her in the least, but breakfast tardiness does.'_ He thought, chuckling slightly.

He stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders as he rose from the bed. He softly padded into the bathroom and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek before climbing into the shower.

"Hermione breakfast doesn't end until 9! Why are you so worried about missing it? The later you come, the more you throw them off. And every one of those Slytherins knows I don't show up till its near over. Tomorrow if you let us sleep in until around 8, we can be there around 8:55 and grab a quick breakfast and rush to class. Half the school decided to grab breakfast within the 5 minutes before class. We'll blend in babe." He said over the sound of the water. He could hear her click her tongue in impatience.

"There is hardly anyone about during the beginning of breakfast. The few early risers are all either in their common rooms doing homework or one or two of them might be in the Great Hall and they keep to themselves. And being surrounded by a lot of busy people and being nearly alone are not the same thing. If we face the big crowds it will just give your housemates a chance to try and do us in."

He rolled his eyes at her logical and well thought out answer. '_She can't even pretend she wants more sleep and she's incapable of giving an illogical answer. This is going to be a long year…' _He said smiling. He climbed out of the shower and began to get dressed when he saw a glint out of the corner of his eye. He turned to it and smirked, sliding it into his pocket.

When he walked into their common room, it was not Hermione Granger he was looking at, but Serena Malfoy.

xxXxx

"The House Tables! Draco, we're in different houses! Are we even allowed to sit at he same table? I don't want to eat every meal by myself! You'll be poisoned if you sit at Slytherin! Oh, I have to talk to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione said shrilly as they entered the near-empty Great Hall.

"Yes, Dear." Draco said, smirking. He knew McGonagall would have absolutely no problem with them sitting at the Gryffindor table because she knew of their unique circumstances. 'Serena' rushed up to the Head Table and began started to mildly freak out; she was looking around worriedly while gesturing wildly and talking to McGonagall, who flashed her a brief smile, nodding and obviously giving her an affirmative answer.

As 'Serena' made her way back over to the doors she was panting slightly but looking extremely relieved. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the Gryffindor table, much to his dismay.

'_I knew I'd be eating here, but blimey I never thought I'd be sitting with Potter for breakfast. I wonder why he's up so early; Hermione said she practically had to carry him and the Weasel down to breakfast some days.' _He wondered, as he watched Harry walk down into the hall sleepily. 'Serena' was busy buttering her toast when he nudged her and nodded towards Harry, who had yet to notice them in his semi conscious state.

She squeaked a little bit, but covered it up with a cough when a first year gave her an odd look. Her bulging eyes were darting from Harry to Draco, when Harry finally spotted them.

"..Malfoy?" He asked carefully, now seemingly fully awake.

"My wife doesn't want to eat alone, and McGonagall said to pick a house table; we figured the amount of Gryffindors who want us dead is only a fraction of the amount of Slytherins, hence here we are." He said smoothly. He could almost feel Hermione relax.

"Well. This ought to be an interesting breakfast. Have you always gotten up this early? I was under the impression that you were always 'fashionably late' for everything." He said, smiling slightly to cover up the awkwardness of their first civil conversation.

"I could say the same about you. Didn't Granger all but carry you and Weasley to breakfast most days?" he asked innocently, receiving a sharp kick from 'Serena'. "And Serena decided she wants to get up at some ungodly hour every morning." He said eyeing her.

"Yeah, Hermione used to be our alarm clock, but we're on our own this year so I'm going to try and wake up really early every morning. It's going to be so different without her this year. I never realized exactly how much she did for us. I mean everything from making sure we had clean uniforms to doing half out homework to dragging us to the library. I mean I doubt Ron would have ever found it if Hermione didn't nearly live there." Harry chuckled weakly, but the laughter did not reach his sad eyes.

'_She better do half of my homework…' _Draco thought.

He opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by 'Serena'. "Oh my god, oh my bloody fucking good lord! Oh where is it, what did I do with it.." She was frantically looking around, lifting up plates and looking under the table.

"What is it, dear?" He said with an evil smirk. She immediately got up from where she was kneeling on the floor and looked at him, terrified.

"Malfoy, please tell me you found it and you're only teasing." she said, some what desperately.

"Whatever have you lost, babe?" he asked again, in the same taunting voice. "If you tell me what it is then maybe I'll tell you if I found it." Harry was looking in between the two slightly confused, but amused **(A/N I didn't mean for that to rhyme)** none the less.

'Serena' squeezed her eyes close, clenched her fists, and gritted her eyes closed as if she was about to be screamed at by an angry Professor. "My... wedding ring." She said slowly, cracking one eye to see his reaction. Harry's eyes bugged out and he looked at Draco, who grinned.

"Why yes dear. Imagine my surprise when I was stepping out of the shower this morning and I happened upon this lovely ring. I began to think 'I should take this lovely ring to my wife' when I realized she already owned it!" he said mockingly, and he slid the ring onto her finger. Harry laughed, and 'Serena' melted back into her seat, gazing at the ring on her hand.

"Next time, just tell me I left it in the bathroom instead of scaring the bloody crap out of me. I could die a premature death if you give me a heart attack Mr. Malfoy."

"What's a heart attack?" he asked, looking utterly bewildered.

"Oh, I forgot what a clueless prat you were, Drake. It a muggle affliction that can kill you." She said with a Malfoy smirk.

"I got that much thanks, but what does it actually consist of?" He said in a sarcastic, but good natured way.

"I'm not arguing with you again. In order for you to understand it, you have to realize that your heart pumps blood throughout your body, not magic. You won't believe, and I'm not getting into that debate again." She said looking at him sternly.

"I am a wizard, and you are a witch. I don't know how muggle's bodies work but our bodies run on magic. That's what every tutor I had as a child told me and I don't see how it could be any different!"

'_Crazy woman. How can a blob of tissue pump blood of its own accord? I suppose muggles must have some sort of system to it though. Maybe their bodies run off of electricity!' _He thought.

"Is that really what wizards were taught?" Harry asked, startling Draco. He'd nearly forgotten that Harry was sitting in on their argument.

"Yes, everything runs off of some sort of magic. Some magic is raw, and it doesn't have to be molded or manipulated to perform, like the magic that pumps blood throughout our bodies but most of that is rare. We wouldn't learn any of that here of course, it's ridiculously complex. No one quite understands it." he said simply.

"Oh. I never thought of that. Sounds interesting though." He said, looking thoughtful.

xxXxx

"Draco, we don't have all the same classes! Why didn't I think of this? I'm taking NEWT level Herbology and Arithmacy! I'm going to be all alone!" 'Serena' whispered looking terrified.

"Serena, you'll be fine. No one suspects you, we'd know if they did. I mean Gryffindors we're never known for their subtlety, were they? They'd storm in here demanding to have you checked for the _Imperius_ curse and makes us take Veritaserum or something like that. We're fine, love." He said soothingly, coaxing a smile form 'Serena'.

"I'm still nervous, but you are right. Harry and Ron would be at you with bludger bats."

"Hey, I have classes lone as well too. Muggle studies and Divination." He said mildly, "oh don't give me that look; Divination is an easy subject if nothing else. I swear with that old bat I spent the first 5 years predicting Potter's various deaths; it was a guaranteed pass because she did the same thing three times a week. She told me I had all the makings of a Seer." He said laughing. 'Serena' couldn't help but crack a smile at the absurdity of it.

"Well, I'm off to Herbology. Wish me luck and I'll see you in Transfiguration next period." She said, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips and walking off. He sat there for a full minute before he realized that he was still sitting at the Gryffindor table, getting weird looks from those sitting around him. He picked up his bag and wandered off to Muggle Studies.

xxXxx

"Weasely." Draco said nodding in greeting to Ginny Weasely, who was sitting across the table from him. She looked surprised to see him in a class about muggles, because in order for to someone qualify for a NEWT level class, you had to have been taking that class since third year.

"Malfoy. No offence but I never pegged you for a Muggle Studies kind of guy. Would that not have blown your cover as a blood traitor?" she said smoothly, cocking an eyebrow. He could tell she was challenging him, trying to see how he would react to openly being called a blood traitor. She obviously didn't fully believe he had changed.

"My father's idea actually. 'Know Thy Enemy' or something like that. I actually enjoy this class. Its rather interesting, kind of like hearing about a fantasyland." He said mildly, trying to sound vaguely friendly. She snorted and gave him a look that plainly said she doubted he enjoyed anything about muggles. He was saved from replying by the new professor walking in. She was an older woman, wearing a stern expression to give even Professor McGonagall a run for her money. This was quickly replaced with a grandmotherly expression as soon as she began to talk.

"Good afternoon class, and welcome to seventh year Muggle Studies. Is anyone here taking this class because it was mandatory last year? No? Good. As I'm sure you all agree the teaching of this class last year was despicable, as was the running of the school as a whole. I would like you all to forget anything and everything you were taught about muggles last year. This year will be an accelerated program, combining the 6th and 7th year programs. I know it sounds like a lot of work, but in light of the circumstances, your NEWT exams will be revised to only cover the topics discussed in class. Now I understand that many of the students here are repeating their 7th year; since many of you won't know each other, why don't we take this time to get to know one another?"

"Well Malfoy, as a Gryffindor, I am inclined to believe that every word that comes out of a Slytherin's mouth is horse shit. Now even though the word on the street is that you're a blood traitor who saved a bunch of muggleborns, I've yet to see any proof not that I've really gone looking. To satisfy my own curiosity, can anyone other than you or your wife back up your story? And I'm not just being nosy; there are a lot of skeptics in Gryffindor, and if some one were to back them up your story, then that would help you out a lot." Ginny said evenly. Draco sighed

"You want names? I'm sorry to say, I don't know how many of them are actually back here but I can name off a few that I saw last night. Robert Gray, he's a third year Ravenclaw; Yvonne Hornby, 2nd year Hufflepuff; oh, and one of your own, Hermione Granger, the little one." He said softly. Ginny's eyes widened and her hand clapped over her mouth. Draco smirked inwardly; they had thought of this and planned for Hermione Jr. to back up his story for all non-believers.

"Hermione's niece was captured? Was she badly hurt? Oh my god, she's only a first year, how did they find her?" Ginny asked, horrified.

"I assume they picked her up in diagonally. It's not hard to tell she's a muggle born. Probably wearing muggle clothes, point things out to her parents, not to mention she's Granger 8 years ago. She wasn't the only one who was captured like that." He said grimly, meaning it. Before they could continue their conversation the door flew open and 'Serena' came running in. She stopped, panting, in front of Draco, eyes wide with fear.

"Draco, we've got to go. The board of trustees is coming for a 'tour of the school'; which basically means you father is coming to hunt you down."

**(A/N Was Lucius Malfoy kicked off the board of trustees? I can't remember. Oh well. He's still on in this story. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I don't know if anyone likes this story!)**


End file.
